


Midnight Snack

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butts, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Groping, Sleep Sex, Smut, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: One hot night, Ilia just can't help herself. She sneaks into Blake's room for a snack.





	Midnight Snack

The tropical temperatures of Menagerie made even the saltiest sea breeze sweet. Ilia enjoyed it caressing her skin. It tickled her erect nipples and felt a little too cool for comfort between her thighs, but that was just because of her excitement.

She had turned utterly black, so her public nudity would go unnoticed. Of course, no one was likely to see her in the dead of night anyway, but better safe than sorry.

She got goosebumps when she stood in front of her destination; The Belladonna house. She knew the place inside out, knew exactly which balcony to climb onto. She was in luck. When she pulled herself up, she saw that the glass door was open.

It lead into Blake’s bedroom. Apparently, it had been too hot that day for little Ms. Belladonna, which suited Ilia just fine. She sauntered into Blake’s room, quiet as a mouse. The moon illuminated it sufficiently for even one of those inferior humans to see. However, even if Blake woke up, Ilia would only be a shadowy figure.

Ilia stepped closer to the bed and inspected the object of her desire. Blake had kicked her Blanket off and was hugging her pillow. Her face was half buried in it, and her shiny hair fell around it beautifully. She was lying on her stomach with one leg pulled up a bit. It made the tiny pair of shorts she wore hug her butt tightly. Her top had slid up a bit, revealing her midriff.

Ilia couldn’t help but touch herself as she took in the view. Blake was so beautiful. The peaceful expression on her beautiful face, the breasts, tightly packed in her top, her toned midriff, and those long, sensual legs, all covered by her perfect skin, glistening with a hint of sweat. Of course, Ilia did not forget about the most fantastic piece of booty Ilia had ever seen. It looked mouth-wateringly good.

Ilia just stood there, masturbating for a while, right next to Blake. She was so into it that her pussy started making wet noises when she started doing herself fast with two fingers. Stopping again was an effort, but it had to be done. Keeping her voice down was getting tough, and she didn’t want to get caught.

It wasn’t the time to play with herself. It was time for a feast. Ilia walked around the bed. Once she reached the foot, she climbed onto it, carefully, lest Blake woke up.

Her lips felt dry. She was getting nervous. She licked them with her long tongue, and took a few deep breaths before proceeding. She tentatively tugged at Blake’s shorts. Little by little they moved across her plush butt, and once an opening was created by her butt cheeks, Ilia hooked a finger into it and pulled more.

Ilia drew shuddering breaths when the full glory of Blake’s ass was revealed. It was a work of art. The sight was exciting, and the fact that it was mere inches from her face made Ilia’s pussy tingly. She touched herself again, but had to stop quickly. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stay quiet if she came.

With her pussy on fire, she proceeded. Ilia touched Blake gingerly. Initially, it was only enough to feel the warmth, appreciate the smoothness, but when Blake showed no signs of waking up, she grew bolder.

She gave it a squeeze, and her vaginal muscles squeezed at nothing in response. Ilia had to stifle a moan. Blake butt was soft to the touch, but perfectly shapely. It was tantalizing, downright demanding to be touched, but Ilia did not doubt for even a second that this juicy piece of heaven could turn as hard as rock, if Blake flexed her muscles.

Regardless, Blake was relaxed then, making her butt to the ultimate plaything. Ilia massaged it gently at first, trying to cope with how pleasant to the touch it was. Once she had calmed down a little, Ilia started playing in earnest. She made that booty bounce for her enjoyment, and she enjoyed it fully. She squeezed and rubbed those cheeks without even a hint of boredom for minutes.

She only slowed down a little when she realized Blake’s breathing had gotten a little more pronounced. Maybe the kitten enjoyed a good butt rub? The thought made Ilia bite her lip. She paused so Blake could return to a more peaceful slumber.

In the meantime, Ilia just admired her beauty some more. One of her hands absentmindedly slipped in between her thighs, making her perk up. Ilia touched her legs and found them utterly drenched. No wonder, she thought. This was like a dream come true, and it was going to get better yet…

After the break, Ilia made the next step. She spread Blake’s butt cheeks apart. She found two things there. One was Blake’s cute little anus, spotless and tight-looking. The other, more important one, were her lips.

Smooth and a little dewy, Ilia felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of those lips. Those were the gates to her dreams, and she pushed them open for a glimpse of paradise. Blake’s hole looked gorgeous. With her superior faunus vision, Ilia could tell that her insides were the cutest shade of pink. Her clit was not fully erect, but peeked out from under its hood. Ilia liked to think her butt massage was to blame for that.

Ilia just wanted to shove her face into it and eat that pussy forever, but that would not have been okay. She had to take it slow. Instead, she simply rubbed Blake’s pussy. She inserted nothing, licked nothing, except for her own lips; she simply rubbed those soft labia.

She could’ve done that all night. She couldn’t help herself and started rubbing herself the same way, imagining that they were rubbing against each other. It was so hot between Blake’s legs, and, much to Ilia’s delight, it was getting wetter.

She was about to insert a finger when Blake suddenly rolled over in her sleep. It startled Ilia. She managed to pull away quickly enough, but in turn almost fell off of the bed.

Her heart was racing and she took a moment to calm herself again, but the calm didn’t last long. The sudden movement had been a blessing in disguise. Now Blake was lying on her back, with her shorts halfway down her thighs. Ilia went about removing them. She pulled them slowly all the way down and tossed them away. They would only get in the way of what was a feast on a silver platter. 

With a smile on her lips, Ilia crawled between Blake’s legs, gently pushing her thighs apart.  
Yes, spread’em, babe, Ilia thought as she assumed a position she had wanted to be in for the longest time. Lying on her stomach between Blake’s legs, free to do with her pussy as she pleased.

She unfurled her long tongue in eager anticipation and inched closer to the honeypot. If she had been awake, Blake would have felt Ilia’s hot breath.

Ilia’s first foray into cunnilingus was a carefully lick along Blake’s slit. The tip of her tongue brushed Blake like a feather. Even just that little taste almost made Ilia groan. Next she tickled Blake’s clit. She could feel it growing harder with every flick of her tongue.

The sleeping beauty sighed softly in her sleep. Ilia looked up to make sure she wasn’t waking up. Her face was flushed, and her delicious looking lips stood slightly agape, but her breathing was still even.

Satisfied with the state of affairs, Ilia went back to fulfilling her dreams. Her tongue slithered in between Blake’s slick lips and breached her love tunnel. Ilia couldn’t keep her hips from shaking. Her pussy was overflowing from the taste alone, let alone the smooth warmth that engulfed her tongue.

She got closer, close enough to kiss Blake’s labia and get her tongue all the way inside. She wiggled and twisted around inside her, sampling every inch of Blake’s vagina. Nothing had ever tasted better than that. This was what she was meant to do.

While her long tongue took care of Blake’s pussy, Ilia’s lips sought her clit. Just feeling the little nub brushing against her lips was a delight. Closing her lips around it and sucking was bliss, especially since it made Blake gasp in her sleep.

Ilia was so absorbed with eating pussy that she couldn’t even process that Blake might wake up soon. It didn’t matter anymore. She was finally where she wanted to be, and she would make the most of it.

Her own body was on fire. She was not far enough gone to simply start scissoring Blake, but she absolutely wanted to. She wanted to try the sixty-nine, she wanted Blake to sit on her face, she wanted… everything. She wanted Blake; she was taking Blake at that very moment! Life was good.

It all came to a head when Blake suddenly tensed up. She arched her back and groaned, closing her thighs tightly around Ilia’s head in the process. It was the sweetest headlock imaginable, and finally put the frisky chameleon girl over the edge.

While Blake struggled through a climax while waking up, Ilia squirted all over the floor. Once Blake’s thigh relaxed again, Ilia somehow managed to slip out on shaky legs before getting caught.

“What the fuck was that?”, Blake panted. She didn’t remember having a sex dream, and she didn’t remember going to bed without pants, either. Everything had been a blur. The shock of a climax had woken her up, and that was about all she knew.

She got up and stumbled a little. Whatever had happened, it did a number on her. She didn’t notice the puddle on the floor. She walked over to her balcony and looked around for any intruders. She saw no one. She was still tired, and unable to discern any foul play at that point, the episode would go down as the most intense wet dream ever in her book.

Meanwhile, Ilia was already out of earshot. Down at the beach, protected by the rush of the waves, she was masturbating like crazy, screaming her desires at the ocean. It was already the best night of her life, and considering how hot the experience had left her, it was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, something about the idea of Ilia being a huge slut just speaks to me. Makes me want to write about her more.


End file.
